L'armée des ténèbres
by Picotti
Summary: Ils sont trente-quatre Mangemorts suivant un leader maléfique, trente-cinq soldats au service des ténèbres, tuant et répandant le poison de leurs idées.
1. Severus Rogue

**Severus Rogue : l'agent double**

Il avait été enrôlé bien avant de quitter Poudlard et si au début l'idée de suivre Jedusor lui avait plu, rapidement il était revenu sur son jugement. Sa condition avait été longtemps ambiguë. Agent double pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il restait discret et sombre. Il préférait que l'on doute de lui car alors il se doutait que Jedusor lui-même ne pourrait se faire une idée précise à son sujet.

Severus n'avait jamais réellement adhéré aux idées Mangemort, mais il avait été accueilli dans une communauté là où tous l'avaient rejetés et s'il n'y avait eu Lily, il aurait sûrement sombré.


	2. Alecto Carrow

**2. Alecto Carrow : la cruelle**

Alecto était la petite sœur d'Amycus Carrow et beaucoup s'accordaient d'ailleurs à dire qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Trapue, l'air toujours en colère, affreusement amère, c'était une sorcière pétrie de haine. Elle n'était pas très douée en magie mais la force de ses convictions était suffisante pour en faire un bon soldat des ténèbres.

A Poudlard, elle avait occupé brièvement un poste important. Chargée de la sécurité, un peu professeur de magie noire, elle n'avait jamais aimé les enfants et d'ailleurs elle estimait que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient que d'horribles petites créatures dégoûtantes, aussi se plaisait-elle à tous les maltraiter.


	3. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

**3. ****Bellatrix Black Lestrange : la folie**

Bellatrix avait toujours été fascinée par Jedusor. D'aucuns disent qu'elle en était amoureuse, elle, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle aimait sa force et sa puissance et avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort à proprement parler, elle le trouvait également bel homme. Elle s'était donnée à lui des dizaines de fois, se vantait d'être sa favorite, le tout sous l'œil jaloux de son mari qui n'osait pas s'opposer.

Bellatrix était une femme de pouvoir et cherchait à l'atteindre par tous les moyens, quel qu'en soit le prix qu'elle devait payer. La folie la rongeait, insinuant en elle un poison de cruauté.


	4. Avery Senior

**4. ****Avery Senior : le soldat**

Peu de gens connaissaient son prénom et, pour lui, c'était aussi bien comme ça. Il était allé à Poudlard avec Tom Jedusor, à Serpentard lui aussi et s'ils n'étaient pas réellement amis, il leur était arrivé de se côtoyer à plusieurs reprises. Dans les dernières années, lorsque Jedusor avait commencé à rassembler son armée, Avery avait été l'un des premiers à le suivre. Lui aussi estimait que les moldus mettaient les sorciers en danger et que leurs enfants, leur sale engeance comme il disait, venait polluer leur école. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans un combat qui lui plaisait.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**5. ****Draco Malfoy : le repenti**

Pendant presque toutes ses années à Poudlard, Draco avait été convaincu que les Mangemorts avaient raison, il avait rêvé du jour où il recevrait la marque. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'aurait cru et peu à peu il s'était senti piégé. Incapable de faire demi-tour, il avait alors commencé à agir discrètement, sabotant ses missions, taisant des informations capitales.

Il avait fini par se repentir et regretter toutes ses années où il avait fait fausse route. Mais la marque restait imprimée sur sa chair, souvenir de ses erreurs du passé, témoin de ce qu'il avait fait.


	6. Regulus Black

**6. ****Regulus Black : l'insurgé**

Regulus avait plus ou moins été forcé de devenir Mangemort. Il aurait pu chercher à s'émanciper comme l'avait fait Sirius mais il n'avait pas eu cette force de s'opposer à toute sa famille et il s'était laissé entraîner. Il avait quinze ans lorsqu'il avait reçu la marque et ce jour avait été le plus horrible de toute sa vie.

Il avait fini par se retourner contre Voldemort et lui voler l'un des horcruxes. Ce dernier acte d'héroïsme lui coûta la vie mais il parvint à mettre le médaillon en sécurité et à mourir la conscience tranquille. Il avait bien agi.


	7. Mulciber

**7. ****Mulciber : le manipulateur**

Mulciber était l'expert de l'Imperium. Il avait été enrôlé par Jedusor lui-même globalement en même temps que Avery et d'ailleurs ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. C'était un homme rongé par la méchanceté et la violence et la torture était son plaisir. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir un homme se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

Au cours de la première guerre, Karkaroff l'avait vendu en échange d'une liberté qu'il n'avait pas obtenue. Mulciber, envoyé à Azkaban, lui avait alors juré qu'il prendrait sa revanche. Il n'en eut cependant jamais l'occasion, à son grand regret.


	8. Augustus Rookwood

**8. ****Augustus Rookwood : l'espion**

Augustus Rookwood travaillait au Département des Mystères. Au ministère, il avait beaucoup d'amis et était un homme très estimé. Lorsqu'Igor Karkaroff le dénonça à son procès, personne ne voulut croire en sa culpabilité mais une enquête plus poussée les plaça face à l'évidence. Sous le masque de l'homme souriant, poli et travailleur, se cachait un terrible espion des Mangemorts. Il consignait chaque information, importante ou non, et rapportait le tout à son maître, fier d'occuper une place si importante.

Il s'évada d'Azkaban avec la plupart des autres Mangemorts et prit part à la bataille de Poudlard quelques années plus tard.


	9. Vincent Crabbe

**9. ****Vincent Crabbe : le suiveur**

L'implication de Vincent Crabbe au sein des Mangemorts fut longtemps controversée. Mais sa mort dans la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard, causée par son propre sortilège, fut pour les Aurors qui menèrent l'enquête a posteriori un point révélateur. Les gens qu'ils interrogèrent, et bien souvent ses anciens camarades de classe, leur assurèrent que Vincent n'était pas assez intelligent pour prendre des décisions par lui-même. Son père avait été un Mangemort dès le début, il y avait alors fort à penser qu'il l'avait donc toujours éduqué dans ce mode de pensée.

Sans preuve cependant, il fut juste soupçonné et jamais inculpé.


	10. Gibbon

**10. ****Gibbon : le mystérieux**

La mort emporta Gibbon à la grande bataille de Poudlard, l'ironie du sort voulut qu'il fut frappé par le sortilège de l'un de ses compagnons, destiné au jeune Ron Weasley. Celui-ci esquiva au dernier moment et le Mangemort, qui n'avait rien vu venir, en fut touché de plein fouet. D'aucuns diront qu'il y a parfois une certaine justice dans les desseins de Merlin.

On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui. S'il était un Mangemort avéré, peu de gens le connaissaient réellement. Il fut cependant rendu célèbre par la marque des ténèbres qu'il jeta au-dessus de Poudlard lors de la bataille.


	11. Crabbe Senior

**11. ****Crabbe Senior : le titan**

Le père de Vincent Crabbe était le plus grand des Mangemorts, non pas dans le sens où il était un partisan acharné mais parce que sa taille avoisinant deux mètres faisait de lui le plus grand physiquement parlant. Il n'était pas réputé pour être le plus intelligent, beaucoup de ses compagnons aimaient se moquer de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce qu'ils lui diraient.

Crabbe n'avait cependant jamais songé à abandonner les Mangemorts et s'il n'avait pas été soupçonné lors de la première guerre, il fut l'un des premiers à se rendre au cimetière.


	12. Goyle Senior

**12. ****Goyle Senior : le gorille**

Pas plus malin que Crabbe, Goyle Sénior était un peu moins massif mais tout aussi impressionnant, et tout aussi stupide par la même occasion. Les deux gorilles étaient des suiveurs et n'auraient certainement jamais été capables de prendre des décisions par eux-mêmes. Mais quelques-uns des Mangemorts affirmaient que Goyle avait certainement une once, voire une étincelle, d'intelligence de plus que son comparse.

Pour le reste, il fut lui aussi l'un des premiers à se rendre au cimetière choisi par Voldemort pour sa renaissance. Et il devait s'avouer que si Jedusor l'effrayait, le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, le terrifiait carrément.


	13. Rodolphus Lestrange

**13. ****Rodolphus Lestrange : le jaloux**

Rodolphus était le mari de Bellatrix, jaloux à en crever mais incapable de se dresser face à Tom Jedusor. Il le laissait alors s'approprier sa femme, serrant les poings de colère. Et puis, il n'aimait pas Bellatrix, il n'était pas amoureux, il ne pourrait même probablement jamais l'être. Mais elle était sienne, il avait aussi une certaine amitié pour elle. C'était, après tout, en sa compagnie qu'il avait torturé ces deux idiots de Londubat et c'était ses Doloris à elle qui l'avaient fait, lui, applaudir de plaisir.

C'était un homme sec, au cœur ravagé par la colère et la haine.


	14. Antonin Dolohov

**14. ****Antonin Dolohov : le meurtrier**

Antonin Dolohov était probablement l'un des pires du lot. Il aimait les attaques sournoises et frappait toujours pour tuer même s'il manqua un jour Hermione Granger dans le département des mystères.

Tuer ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire. Lorsque son sortilège ôté la vie à Remus Lupin, certains attestèrent l'avoir entendu hurler de joie. Rien ne lui procurait de plus fortes sensations que l'anéantissement d'une vie. C'était pour lui un pouvoir, une domination totale sur un être qu'il avait décidé d'arracher à son existence. Et Antonin adorait ça.

Il fut lui-aussi dénoncé par Karkaroff et emprisonné à Azkaban.


	15. Thorfinn Rowle

**15. ****Thorfinn Rowle : le dernier venu**

Thorfinn Rowle fut l'une probablement la dernière recrue des Mangemorts. C'était un grand homme blond qu'Antonin Dolohov avait choisi de prendre sous son aile. Sa formation ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Chargé de capturer Harry Potter à Pré-Au-Lard, il échoua dans sa tâche. Fou de rage, Voldemort le punit sévèrement à coup de Doloris.

Ce qu'il advint ensuite de lui est plutôt flou. Certains racontent que Voldemort l'aurait finalement tué, d'autres pensent qu'il se serait retiré pour panser ses blessures et méditer sur l'ampleur du désastre qu'était devenue sa vie. La vérité fut que personne ne le revit plus jamais.


	16. Travers

**16. ****Travers : le partisan**

Comme beaucoup de ses comparses, Travers fut cité lors du procès d'Igor Karkaroff. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de le dénoncer, tous au ministère savaient déjà qu'il faisait partie des Mangemorts. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le cachait. D'ailleurs, il ne portait que des manches courtes, arborant la marque des ténèbres comme une bannière.

Travers était l'un des Mangemorts qui s'étaient introduits chez les McKinnon. On lui impute souvent le massacre de toute la famille mais lui jure n'avoir tué que Marlène, à son grand regret car il affirmait qu'il aurait aimé tous les passer par sa baguette.


	17. Theodor Nott

**17. ****Theodor Nott : le réfractaire**

Theodor Nott n'était pas un Mangemort par conviction et il se débattit autant qu'il put pour se défaire de ce à quoi il avait été obligé d'adhérer. Il cachait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras et niait son implication.

Avant la chute de Voldemort, il s'enfuit de chez ses parents et ne reparut qu'après la guerre avec pour projet de devenir Auror. Son père à Azkaban, il ne vécut avec sa mère que pour des questions d'argent et sitôt son diplôme en poche, il la quitta.

Il fit du chemin dans sa carrière et intégra même l'équipe d'Harry Potter.


	18. Fenrir Greyback

**18. ****Fenrir Greyback : le monstre**

L'appartenance de Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, aux Mangemorts fut, elle aussi, très controversée. N'ayant pas de baguette et n'étant pas un sorcier à proprement parler, certains préfèrent dire qu'il n'était qu'un associé. Mais associé ou Mangemort, la différence n'était pas si énorme et Fenrir avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard où il défigura Bill Weasley et mutila bien d'autres personnes. Sans compter toutes les victimes qu'il fit au cours de sa vie. Nul ne sut ce que Voldemort lui promit mais la proposition devait être particulièrement tentante pour que lui et sa meute le suivent de si bon cœur.


	19. Igor Karkaroff

_Après plusieurs reviews m'assurant que Nott pouvait voir les sombrals parce que sa mère est morte, j'ai mené mon enquête à son sujet et j'ai découvert que ce n'est pas un fait exact. En réalité, on sait qu'un autre garçon de Poudlard, de l'âge de Harry et Neville, peut voir les sombrals et on soupçonne fortement qu'il s'agisse de Nott. A aucun moment il n'est stipulé que c'est parce qu'il a vu sa mère mourir, il s'agit d'une simple suspicion. Désolé pour celles qui ont voulu me faire la leçon mais mon drabble est correct._

* * *

><p><strong>19. <strong>**Igor Karkaroff : le lâche**

Igor Karkaroff n'avait jamais assumé d'être un Mangemort. Lorsqu'il fut arrêté à la fin de la première guerre, il paniqua et vendit ses compagnons contre sa liberté. Il nomma d'abord Mulciber, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il dressa ensuite la liste de tous les Mangemorts et leur rôle dans le groupement. Il s'exila ensuite en Bulgarie où il devint directeur de Durmstrang.

Au retour de Voldemort, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, il paniqua de sentir se ranimer la marque des ténèbres et prit la fuite. Il fut néanmoins rattrapé et mis à mort, on ne sait par qui.


	20. Junior Avery

**20. ****Junior Avery : le châtié**

Junior Avery fut le premier Mangemort à ramper aux pieds de Voldemort pour implorer son pardon lors de son retour. Il fut sévèrement puni par un Doloris dont il allait longuement se souvenir. Il donna également des informations sur le Département des Mystères mais Rookwood le démentit en assurant à leur maître qu'elles étaient erronées. Là encore, il fut puni par un Doloris.

Ce fut étonnant de constater qu'en plus de survivre, il continua à œuvrer parmi les Mangemorts et prit même part à la bataille du Département des Mystères. A croire que la punition ne lui avait pas suffi.


	21. Jugson

**21. ****Jugson : le taciturne**

Jugson était un personnage pour le moins mystérieux. Peu de gens connaissait son passé ou sa famille, peu de gens connaissant également son prénom. Il était juste « Jugson », un Mangemorts que beaucoup préféraient ne pas trop côtoyer. Toujours taciturne, ne s'exprimant parfois que par des séries de grognements ou d'onomatopées. Il avait participé à toutes les batailles et s'était toujours montré partisan acharné de Voldemort mais gare à celui qui se montrait trop indiscret à son égard, il avait le Doloris facile. Inutile de l'accuser d'injustice, il en riait sans s'émouvoir et recommençait alors juste pour le plaisir.


	22. Walden McNair

**22. ****Walden McNair : le bourreau**

Walden McNair fut le premier Mangemort à rejoindre Lord Voldemort dans le cimetière et le seul à ne jamais avoir douté de son retour.

En tant que bourreau du ministère, chargé d'exécuter les créatures magiques dangereuses, il avait acquis une certaine notoriété. Son travail réputé cruel l'assurait une relative tranquillité, la plupart des gens préférant ne rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ce fut lui d'ailleurs qui fut chargé d'exécuter Buck l'Hippogriffe.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour négocier avec les créatures, Voldemort le chargea de rallier les géants à leur cause. Ce fut pour McNair un franc succès.


	23. Amycus Carrow

**23. ****Amycus Carrow : l'enrôlé**

Amycus Carrow était un sorcier aux traits irréguliers et à la carrure massive. Pas particulièrement malin, pas particulièrement doué en matière de magie non plus, il avait un esprit facilement modulable et ce fut la raison pour laquelle les Mangemorts mirent facilement la main sur lui.

L'année où Severus Rogue fut nommé directeur de Poudlard, Amycus assura quelques leçons de magie noire en compagnie de sa sœur, Alecto. Les élèves ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup mais il s'en fichait. Enseigner n'était pas son ambition, mais déstabiliser la société sorcière en commençant par une institution telle que Poudlard, voilà qui lui plaisait.


	24. Selwyn

**24. ****Selwyn : le sang-pur**

Selwyn était issu de l'une des plus grandes et des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur. Il travaillait pour le ministère et avait même l'admiration de Dolores Ombrage elle-même. Lorsqu'Harry Potter eut dix-sept ans, il tenta de l'enlever pour l'amener à Voldemort mais il échoua.

Selwyn était l'un des plus fervents adeptes de la suprématie du sang. Selon lui, seuls les sorciers de sang pur avaient des droits sur la magie et ce ne fut donc pas une grande surprise de le retrouver au sein des Mangemorts.

Selon Ombrage, le S du médaillon de Serpentard aurait plutôt signifié « Selwyn ».


	25. Rabastan Lestrange

**25. ****Rabastan Lestrange : le criminel**

Rabastan Lestrange était le jeune frère de Rodolphus. Il était encore à Poudlard lorsque celui-ci le fit entrer chez les Mangemorts et qu'il reçut la marque des ténèbres. A partir de ce jour, sa vie prit un tout autre tournant. Il adulait son frère aîné, respectait et craignait Bellatrix et surtout, était fasciné par Jedusor.

Rabastan mit un point d'honneur à être un bon Mangemort et à suivre à la lettre les ordres de Voldemort. Il y prit même beaucoup de plaisir. Tuer, torturer, menacer, voilà sa raison de vivre. Les principes des sang-purs étant plus un prétexte qu'une conviction.


	26. Evan Rosier

**26. ****Evan Rosier : le mutilateur**

Evan Rosier ne connut jamais le réveil de Voldemort, il fut tué par les aurors juste après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Karkaroff le dénonça lui aussi, bien que personne ne fut surpris de son implication. Il refusa de se rendre. Un terrible combat s'en suivit, ponctué de hurlements, de sortilèges et de douleur. Evan ne parvint pas à s'en échapper mais il vendit très cher sa peau. C'est à lui que l'on impute la cicatrice de Maugrey Fol Œil sur le nez. On raconte que Evan l'aurait arraché d'un coup de dents et sans aide de sa baguette.


	27. Gregory Goyle

**27. ****Gregory Goyle : le sbire**

Tout le monde considérait Gregory Goyle comme le plus grand des imbéciles de Poudlard. Son père étant un Mangemort, ce fut naturellement que beaucoup pensèrent qu'il le fut lui aussi mais en réalité personne n'en est réellement certain. Il ne fut en tout cas jamais marqué mais rien ne prouva qu'il ne participât pas à quelques missions.

Au cours de la grande bataille de Poudlard, il semblerait que Goyle ait eu un élan de lucidité et décidé que les choses commençaient à tourner trop mal pour lui. Mais il resta fidèle à Malfoy, se rachetant très probablement une conduite aussi.


	28. Nott Senior

**28. ****Nott Senior : le paria**

Etrangement, Nott Senior ne fut pas mieux apprécié par ses compagnons que par le reste des sorciers, peut-être parce qu'il fut un des rares à échapper à Azkaban. Il fut pourtant l'un des premiers Mangemorts nommés par Voldemort et assista à sa renaissance dans le cimetière.

Il participa à la bataille du Département des Mystères et fut bien souvent raillé par ses compagnons pour avoir été stupéfixé par une adolescente de quinze ans. Sur place, Lucius Malfoy donna même l'ordre qu'on l'abandonne. Pour le reste, on ignore totalement l'étendue de son implication au sein des Mangemorts, Nott se faisant discret.


	29. Peter Pettigrow

**29. ****Peter Pettigrow : l'esclave**

Peter Pettigrow ne devint Mangemort que par la force des choses. Torturé par Voldemort et forcé de lui vendre ses amis, il eut le choix entre devenir l'un des leurs ou mourir. Trop lâche pour oser affronter la mort, trop peureux pour faire face à ses propres choix, il accepta la proposition de Voldemort et devint son serviteur personnel, son esclave même. Toujours à chercher l'approbation de son maître, il se faisait discret au possible, cherchant à se faire oublier.

Durant les treize ans de l'absence de Voldemort, il renonça même à son apparence humaine, fit croire à sa mort.


	30. Lucius Malfoy

**30. ****Lucius Malfoy : le déchu**

Lucius Malfoy fut de prime abord un grand partisan de Voldemort mais à la chute de celui-ci, il jura avoir agi sous Imperium pour échapper à Azkaban. La réussite de cette entreprise lui attira les foudres et la haine des autres.

Il assista néanmoins à la renaissance du maître dans le cimetière mais échoua dans plusieurs de ses missions, se montra peu courageux. Voldemort le punit par le biais de Draco, le poussant dans des actions dangereuses où il avait toutes les chances d'échouer, lui promettant la mort s'il ne le satisfaisait pas. Lucius n'osa jamais se dresser contre lui.


	31. Yaxley

**31. ****Yaxley : le guerrier**

Yaxley fut l'un des Mangemorts les plus influents. Il fut pour beaucoup dans l'infiltration du ministère où il obtint un poste très important. Mais beaucoup devaient se douter de ses agissements car il eut étrangement de fréquents problèmes de pluie dans son bureau.

A la bataille de Poudlard, il se battit contre Flitwick. On ne connaît pas l'issue de ce combat. Ce fut probablement un match nul. Plus tard, il se retrouva face à face avec George Weasley et Lee Jordan. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut déclaré Mangemort et destitué de son poste au ministère sitôt la guerre terminée.


	32. Rosier Senior

**32. ****Rosier Senior : le sombre**

Rosier resta quelqu'un de mystérieux jusqu'au bout. On ne sait que très peu de choses à son sujet, si ce n'est qu'il faisait partie des premiers Mangemorts nommés. On suppose qu'il était un ancien camarade de classe de Jedusor lui-même ou en tout cas qu'ils se sont côtoyés à Poudlard.

On suppose, mais là encore, personne n'en est réellement certain, qu'il ait un lien de parenté avec Evan Rosier. Au vu de leurs âges respectif, il s'agirait très probablement de son père. Mais personne n'a pu l'attester avec certitude et surtout pas Evan lui-même qui resta discret sur leur parenté.


	33. Bartemius Croupton Junior

**33. ****Bartemius Croupton Junior : le fils indigne**

De tous les Mangemorts, Bartemius Croupton Junior fut celui qui surprit le plus les aurors. Fils d'un membre très influent et très intègre du ministère, d'un chasseur de Mangemorts, il fut envoyé à Azkaban par son père lui-même.

Et pourtant, Barty Junior ne revint pas une seconde sur ses convictions et même en prison il continuait de clamer ses idées Mangemort. Pris de remord, son père s'arrangea pour le faire évader et grâce au Polynectar sa mère prit sa place à Azkaban où elle décéda rapidement.

Mais Barty Junior ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et rejoignit Voldemort dès que possible.


	34. Wilkes

**34. ****Wilkes : le discret**

Wilkes est un autre de ces Mangemorts dont on ignore jusqu'au prénom. On sait juste de lui qu'il est allé à Poudlard à Serpentard et qu'il appartenait à un groupe dans lequel avait fini par être inclus Severus Rogue.

Il fut tué après la chute de Voldemort, on suppose en même temps que Evan Rosier, probablement par des aurors. Il se serait alors battu contre Maugrey Fol Œil, serait peut-être même responsable de quelques-unes de ses cicatrices mais finalement, personne ne peut en attester de la véracité.

Ce fut un Mangemort discret qui ne fit quasiment pas parler de lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, comme annoncé dans le résumé, le prochain drabble sera le dernier.<em>


	35. Tom Jedusor

**35. ****Tom Jedusor : le maître**

Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, n'est pas un Mangemort. Il est le Mangemort par excellence, le leader du groupe et celui devant lequel tous les autres s'agenouillent. On impute souvent sa folie au manque d'amour maternel de sa jeunesse mais beaucoup pensent qu'il était vicié naturellement et que sa cruauté lui était naturelle.

Obsédé par la pureté du sang, assoiffé de pouvoir, Tom Jedusor n'hésita pas à tuer et à torturer pour le plaisir, mais également pour gravir des échelons le rapprochant chaque fois un peu plus de la suprématie.

Sans Harry Potter, il aurait bien pu atteindre son but.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà c'est le dernier drabble. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu, un double merci à ceux qui ont en plus laissé un petit mot ;)<em>


End file.
